Hetalia Academy
by alexdemyx
Summary: When nations all over the world decide to create a school to be stationed in two diffrent countrys every year. They first need students  OC's Follow these students and you fav. hetalia charectors through highschool set in Washington D.C.
1. Prolog

Gwyn stared at the school once again in awe that she had even made it. America's Hetalia Academy was only for a selected few thousand students from all over the world. With her grades it should have been impossible but since the school had needed more American students and will students in general to participate she had barely squeezed by.

If all went well they would let her come back next year which from what she understood would be hosted in Paris. But that was far off in the future she reminded herself. First she needed to focus on the entrance ceremony and watch where I'm going she sighed as she bumped into someone who seemed to appear out of thin air.

"I'm so sorry." She cried bending to help him back up. "I didn't see you there." He smiled brushing himself off and Gwyn could not help but stare at him. He was very handsome but also seemed to be faded like he wasn't accustomed to being noticed. She immediately decided she liked him.

"That's alright. I'm used to it." He grinned. "I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams from Canada." He offered a hand to shake.

"Gwyn Green from America." She smiled taking his hand, while hundreds of students hurried by she was glad to have already made a friend, so she let him know. "Come on Matthew, were going to miss the ceremony." He stumbled as she began pulling him into the school. "We're going to be great friends." He blushed.

* * *

okay guys I've been really wanting to try to right an OC story. In order to do that i need your help of course, so if you could please answer the following questons so i can fit your charector in. I know this chapter is short trust me all make the others longer.

**Full Name: **

**Country ur from: **

**Grade Level: **

**Gender:**

**Sexuality (no judgement):**

**Do you have a crush on anyone (Can be non-hetalia contries)(If i find another OC you suite i'll let you know):**

**What do you do in your free time? Fav. Hobbies, Do you Do Sports:**

**Fav. Movies, T.V. shows, songs, or games:**

**Personality: **

**Do you have any flaws:**

**Whatmakes you nervouse/scared and what do you do when you are:**

** Body type (like are missing something or r u hot or plain, thin, small boobes exc.):**

**Eye (including glasses or contacts) and Hair Color (include style):**

**Best attribute you have:**

**How do you dress:**

**Friends: **

**Enemies: **

**Fav. Subjects: **

**Fav. Hetalia Pairing (Might do some if enough votes for it):**

**Anything else I gotta know:**

**

* * *

**Thanks again! And i hope you'll want to sign up to be in hetalia Academy at the moment where staioned in Washington D.c.

Oh and because i just gotta share i have officialy succeded in makeing a Hetalia club at my school! :) Thanks again and please send in some Oc's.


	2. Convocation

The noise level in the cafeteria was monstrous; Matthew couldn't help but shudder and squeeze his kidnapper's hand. Four thousand students. No wonder the noise level had reached a max that only an elephant stampede could top. And that was if they were to stampede on cars by a marching band playing full blast. '_Sound pollution_' what a marvelous thing the brown haired girl grinned, her old science teacher playing through her mind.

"Let's sit here!" She said plopping them down in the very center of the cafeteria. While they happily sat waiting for the convo to begin, students of every background walked or in some cases ran to find seats with new potential friends, old friends, family, or kids from their own country.

Louise Carriedo Bonnefoy was no exception seeing as she was trying desperately to find at least one of her two brothers. She hoped she'd recognize them considering they had all not seen each other for a few months now. Granted she looked mostly the same, just a bit taller and a slightly bigger bra size. But in all honesty she was the same airheaded blue-eyed long curly haired blonde.

Oh, they'd emailed each other like always but it just wasn't the same as face to face contact, which she just craved. Did she have a brother complex, heck yeah! If only they all lived together and not in separate freaking countries, which in that aspect her family was weird.

Her mother having been French and her father Spanish already with their own respective sons made for an interesting culture clash. When she came along their romantized solution to form a middle ground in Andorra spawned. Not that she hated her country, heaven's no but the lack of her brother's twenty-four seven was a drag; which was why they had all agreed to apply to this school so as to actually be together.

So where the heck where they?

She sighed giving up in her search, if they wanted to see her they could do the work it entailed. Now to figure out where to wait them out, she grinned as her eyes caught onto a bubbly looking girl in green talking to a blonde haired boy wearing a white maple leaf shirt. Canadian she smirked walking towards them.

"Puis-je m'asseoir ici?" She asked reveling in how french flowed from her mouth.

"Huh?" The girl asked looking between them.

"She just asked if she could sit with us." The boy filled in smiling. He had found someone who could speak French which was just lovely.

"Ummm… English next time please?" The obvious American asked turning her head slightly in a question like manner. "And of course you can!" She switched quickly to peppy mode going as far as standing up, pulling out the chair, and gesturing at it like Louise was a princess. This caused the Andorran to blush while the Canadian just stared on confused. "Gywn Green by the way." She said offering a hand which the Andorran immediately took.

"Matthew Williams." The Canadian added snatching her hand from the American.

"I'm sorry for not speaking English but it's so nice to speak the refined language of my mother verses the undignified English language." She sighed while Matthew tried desperately to avoid looking at the American.

"Umm… will that happens to be my native language, I'm American actually." Gwyn replied not hiding her hurt.

"Mon dieu! I'm so sorry I keep insulting you!" She cried bowing her head for forgiveness.

"Ah no biggie, Where are you from anyway?"

"Andorra." The blonde chirruped puffing up in pride.

"Andalusia, like from Enchanted. I thought that was a make believe country?" Louise starred on shocked she had heard of American's being ignorant off other countries existence.

"Andorra between France and Spain."

"Never heard of it." But this was depressing; the blonde began banging her head on the table while Matthew couldn't contain it anymore and began laughing his balls off. Before either female could find another way to accidently insult each other the principle took the podium in front of the staff table.

"On behalf of all your respective countries and the rest of the staff I welcome you to Hetalia Academy your home for the next half year till we move to our house in Paris." A couple of students blossomed into waves of chatter at the news. Louise knew her brother Francis would be ecstatic, that she'd finally get to visit his home town.

"Aww… I was hoping for London." Gwyn sulked. She was borderline obsessed with Britain so much so if she'd been in the Revolution she'd have been a Loyalist.

"Yes, I'm sure you're all excited for next semester but first we must make it through this one." Principle Sanders chuckled at the excited buzz the news had brought. "In order to accomplish this I'd like to go over a few rules." She said opening the school book, while the students took out their own copies of the small book they'd all received.

As all the other students read up on the knowledge of their knew school Gwyn turned to look at her knew classmates, marveling in all the potential friends. She got so caught up in her search that she missed when Mrs. Sanders dismissed them to their dorms.

"Gwyn." Louise said waving her hand trying to bring her back to reality. "Sal de ella! Madame." She cried.

"What! Oh sorry." She grinned jumping to attention heading to the girls dorms.

* * *

Francis Bonnfey was definitely, not a happy camper as he searched in vain desperately trying to find his sister. Instead he had managed to find his extremely easygoing step-brother Antonio. What was worse his beautiful little sister was lost in this tangle of a mob and the principle was calling for the mob to take their seats.

"We need to sit down doncha think?" Antonio asked grabbing his arm and guiding him to an empty table.

"Non, we could look a bit longer." He begged trying to rejoin the swarm, but being older his brother easily forced him to sit down.

"Sit fratello." He sighed taking his own seat. They would have stayed like that in silence if it hadn't been for Antonio's chair coughing. Which needless to say the Spaniard jumped up so fast he nearly had a heart attack.

"I'm so sorry." He cried turning around to face the poor girl he'd sat on.

"Hun Hun, Tonio how could you." The Frenchman teased, but knowing full will he had not seen a mademoiselle there a few seconds ago.

"I said I was sorry." He yelled at his brother.

"It's alright." She smiled weakly trying to show she meant it. Then she looked back at the principle as he'd finally begun to start the ceremony. Antonio quickly took the spare seat.

"Again I'm really sorry, I'm Antonio Carriedo from Spain what's your name?"

"Espania!" She jumped clapping her hands in delight. "Lo siento, pero es difícil para mí hablar en Inglés. Soy Susana García de España." She offered a hand which Antonio gladly took glad to have found a fellow Spaniard.

"Oh seriously?" He grinned, when she nodded he couldn't help feeling grateful. He knew there had bound to be other Spanish students but compared to actually meeting his first one this was heaven.

To speak his native language would be bliss, he still found it annoying that the academies classes were to be primarily be given in English since it had become such a predominate language and many of the students from traditionally non-English speaking countries learned it.

Then again Francis had been even more annoyed so much so if their little sister hadn't convinced him to stay he would have given up on this school. As he'd say English was the unrefined language of swine, or something along those lines. It changed every week…

"Sí, aunque, de nuevo pido disculpas por mi falta de habilidades de Inglés. A pesar de que es muy bueno escuchar todos estos diferentes lenguajes que es maravilloso para hablar en mi lengua materna_." _She clapped her hands in happiness, she'd always had enjoyed languages and had taught herself to be somewhat fluent in three. Enough to at least figure out what their saying, if not respond. She wasn't good at speaking really in general instead preferring to listen and write, no matter the language.

"On behalf of all your respective countries and the rest of the staff I welcome you to Hetalia Academy your home for the next half year till we move to our house in Paris." Mr. Ellery began finally starting the convo, which before Susanna couldn't wait for but now was highly disappointed to have to end her conversation.

She dutifully lessoned as the convocation took place, not noticing the glances she'd been receiving from her two table mates. But when it was all over Antonio asked what he'd desperately wanted to.

"I know we just meet but I would like to be friends, I mean we Spaniards need to stick together. " He said in Spanish quickly receiving a nod of agreement.

"Ci, I would like that." She replied quietly. Then turning to the blonde asked for his hand in friendship. Francis taking advantage of the moment took her hand in his kissed it and winked.

"De madame bien sûr."He grinned happily glad to have a female he could sweep of their feet. What could he say he loved Lamoure. So before they all parted to find roommates they made plans to have lunch tomorrow at the table where it all began.

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys, I've been overanalizing everything lol. Plus I've got so much on my hands so don't expect another chappy to soon. But I have been working on it, roomates! Anyways I hope you like it if I got your charector wrong let me know please! And if you didn't show up don't worry eventually I'll have everyone appear, cause your all awesome just not as much as Prussia lol. Thank you for reading hope you liked and well stay with me for Chappy 2 :)

**Some Translation Help via Google Translator**

Susana 1 – "I'm sorry but it's hard for me to speak in English. I'm Susanna Garcia from Spain."

Susanna 2 "Yes, though again I apologize for my lack of English skills. Even though it's great to hear all these different languages it's wonderful to speak in my native tongue."

Francis 1 "Of course madame."


	3. Roommates 1

"Artie come on open up! I didn't mean it, so what if your eyebrows are like caterpillars it's not a big deal." He pleaded to an immovable door. Yes, first day and the obnoxious American had found himself literally tossed out of his room.

"It's Arthur you git, and no! I refuse to dorm with someone who thinks it's okay to store hamburgers in his pocket."

"But I could get hungry and like die, what you want me to starve." The boy yelled back in a huff.

"If it means I don't have you for a roommate then YES!" This was ridiculous Ludwig slammed his book shut and promptly opened his door to the hallway.

"Shut Up, how the hell are you two even older than me!" He yelled at the two, who yes were junior to Ludwig's sophomore. At the very least the door opened to show a very apologetic Brit if not the American.

"Now if you have a problem with your dorm take it up with the offices, don't keep ruin everyone else's peace." He scolded.

"Sorry…" The Arthur Kirkland sighed. If his father found out about the undignified manner he was dealing with this in, he would be appalled. But for some reason this American idiot, seemed to bring out the worst in him.

"Sorry dude guess it wasn't very heroic of me, to upset the peace." The idiot followed suit scratching his nose. "You to guys, sorry." He said drawing attention to the extremely tall boy standing off to the corner waiting for the ruckus to die down so he could get to his room and small sandy blonde.

"Bloody Hell Peter what are you doing here?" Arthur groaned moving towards his little brother. While the tall boy just sidestepped around them to get to his room, accidently blocking Arthur's attempt. Peter Kirkland took that opportunity to escape laughing all the way to his room. Arthur truly was fun to see pissed off.

"Ah your little brother I take it da." The tall boy asked over his shoulder. "I hope my roommate will be as exciting as all of you."

"Huh that was weird." The American said looking back and forth from where the two intruders had disappeared.

"Very."

"So umm… Artie can I come back in, I promise I'll be good."

"Fine, But my eyebrows are not caterpillars." The Brit huffed swinging open the door to allow the American in.

"Mein Got, if everyone's like those four then this school is doomed…" Ludwig sighed heading back to his own room only to be tackled by a Italian.

"Veh~ Germany! The school is so amazing. I found some stray gatto! Ze were so cute I brought one back with me!"

"For the last time my name is Ludwig and Feliciano pets are forbidden." He turned around glaring at the bouncy Italian holding a brown kitty. No, the school wasn't doomed he was doomed. This Italian was so much worse than his neighbors.

"Aww but Germany sounds nicer, and you're from Germany. So can I call you Germany?" Feliciano said cluelessly ignoring the 'no pet' part. Giving of the cutest puppy-dog look Ludwig had ever seen. _Fight it! Fight it!_ Ludwig lost that battle in sixty-seconds.

"Ja, you can call me Germany. But the cat really needs to go back were you found it."

"Aww but I named her, and she's so cute! Isn't that write Poki!" Ludwig was shocked at what he knew he was about to do this damn Italian was making him want to keep the stupid cat. The idiot was so annoying and from what he could tell weak and lazy but for some reason he was finding it hard to tell Feliciano no.

"Okay you can keep it. But make sure she stays in the room." He heaved a heavy sigh. This year was going to be stressful. But at least he already had a cute Italian friend.

* * *

"Vash you really should just leave Lili to me." Evangeline Schwitz sighed following her two friends. Vash definitely had a sister complex from the moment Lili was born. He was always protecting her; from Stanger danger, to following her to this school, and even now escorting her to make sure their precious Lili's new roommate was acceptable. However this last one was not going over well; let's just say he was receiving very odd looks from the females in the hallways as they made their way slowly to his sister's room. Not that he cared, all this attention was making Evangeline a little wary though.

"Vash I can protect Lili just as well." She tried appealing again, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I know but I'd still like to go myself and besides where almost there anyways." She blushed at the first part clasping her hands together.

She'd know the siblings ever since their mother's had arranged a play date back when the girl's where three. After she'd proved herself worthy of being Lili's friend they had become a trio; Vash and her protecting their beloved princess from the dangerous world. Later on she'd developed a crush on her partner but of course he only saw his sister, and Lili was too oblivious to help her friend.

"Alright this is it. Lili stay behind us." He opened the door, but only after she complied then walked in.

What they found was a very naturally confused brunette sitting on one of the two beds. "Umm… I'll get out of your way." The poor girl shrieked making a beeline towards the bathroom only to be blocked by Evangeline.

"Name."

"Umm… Hayli Serno." She answered looking desperately at the bathroom, ESCAPE!

"Well Hayli you seem harmless enough," He paused looking at the nervous whelp the poor girl had become. "But I just want to forewarn you. Harm my sister and you'll never be heard of again." Vash threatened whispering in her ear making his victim gulp. This guy and strawberry blonde were scaring her.

"Yes, please don't the same goes for me. I'm right down the hall. I have no problem of adding a new knife to my collection, even a dirty one."

"Bruder thank you for helping me find my room. I'll be okay now." Lili smiled not getting the fact her roommate had just been threatened by her self-appointed blonde knights.

"Oh, yes we should find our rooms as well." He sighed wishing he could stay.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Lili remember I'm just down the hall." With one last threatening glare at the brunet they both left.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lili Zwingli. I hope we can be friends." She held out her hand and shakily Hayli took it. This strange meeting was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Blacky Walter known to friends if he had any as Sheep had just finished putting the finishing touches on his self-proclaimed sheep wall. He'd placed his collection of stuffed sheep on the desk he was expected to use for studying, and some had made it on the bookcase. While posters littered the wall his bed was against.

His obsession with sheep would probably seem odd to most but he just couldn't help it. His sisters all claimed it was because he was a sheep in a past life, but if that were true he just wished he'd never left that life. Aww… to nap all day and admire the greenery that would be heaven, so if he'd truly been a wool covered beast, what did he do to leave such bliss.

He truly was grateful his roommate hadn't been bothered with his request to sheep up there room. All he'd asked was that he could put up a television and that he kept some space for the other boy's anime collection.

"Sheep! You'll never guess what my jerk of a brother did!" Aforementioned roommate barged in laughing at assumedly said brother's misfortune. This just made the timid boy jump.

"P-peter, Sie könnten nicht tun. " He asked nervously. Then realizing he'd spoken in German repeated the question for his English roommate.

"Sorry, but my jerk of a brother just got yelled at by some German sophomore. He totally deserved it, it was so bloody funny. Plus he's got this really annoying roommate he's so pissed of you should have seen his face." The dirty blonde laughed goodheartedly at his brother's pain flopping on his bed.

"I-isn't that mean to laugh at your bruder's pain!"

"Naw, if you've ever meet Arthur you'll agree that jerk deserves it. He's so stuck up, and ignores me all the time. Plus he doesn't even think Sealand's a country when it most certainly is." Peter huffed he'd never really liked his brother none of his older brothers really liked Arthur either. Sure, Peter used to but that was before his jerk brother started ignoring and forgetting him. Now it was Peter's personal mission to torment his ex-favorite brother.

"He's annoying I like my cousin Berwald better. Now you'd definitely like him, he's a senior." Peter gushed with pride for his Swedish cousin. "He's a little odd and silent, but so much nicer then stupid Arthur. Plus Tino's always fun you'd definitely like him I think he'd love to see some of your stuffed sheep." At the word sheep the German perked up.

"He likes sheep?"

"Not as much as you I'm sure but Tino loves cute animals. So how about it you wanna meet him some time?" Blacky was at a los he couldn't decide if he should accept. He'd never really had friends before and to be honest wasn't sure if Peter was falling under that category or was just acting like a kind roommate. But one factor decided to ignore that question.

"Ja, I'll come." Sheep if sheep were involved he'd always say yes.

"Great come on." Peter grinned racing out of the room, while Sheep grabbed one of his many stuffed wool friends, ignoring the odd looks his sheep ears were causing. Sheep, sheep, sheep!

* * *

Natalya Braginski starred longingly at the pictures she'd just finished hanging up, the whole wall around her bed was covered with pictures of her brother. Not creepy at all… at least Evangeline thought so when she entered the room she'd be sharing with the Belarusian for the half year, assuming it was just pictures of the dirty blondes boyfriend.

"Ahh you must be my roommate." She grinned creepily making her way over to Evangeline.

"Ja, Evangeline Schwitz." She smiled holding out her hand. Natalya just ignored it.

"I trust you'll stay on your side of the room, and stay quite when I must study." She resounded coldly returning to her side of the room to continue unpacking. Seeing as her roommate clearly did not want to socialize the strawberry blonde headed towards her bed to do the same.

It was quite like that for a good five minutes that the girls got situated quietly till a flash of silver reflected the light, catching the Evangeline's eye. It was a knife, a knife on school property.

"H-how did you get that?" She stuttered starring at her roommate.

"I smuggled it I enjoy my collection, my brother brought his vodka and guns. Really it wasn't very hard; you not going to squeal are you." Natalya asked holding up the knife with a very dark look, expecting the girl to cry in fright instead Evangeline rushed her to snatch the knife away.

"Mein got, this is great quality. Got I wish I had my collection! Then we could compare." She smiled happily.

"You have knives?"

"Yeah at home I didn't bring them since I figured I'd get caught. But wow, if you did it I should have tried." She was happily busy gently pulling out the Belarusian's collection examining each piece contentedly.

"If you like that one you may have it." Natalya said gracing the girl with a light smile before the poker face reformed.

"I'm sure brother could get us a few more, brother is so kind!" She smiled starring at the photos.

"Really! That would be great, danke!" Evangeline was ecstatic her roommate seemed a little weird but great, plus she'd have someone to talk to about her odd collection.

"Dy, just one thing don't mess with my brother." She threatened using one of the knives pointing at the boy in the pictures. _Brother complex! _

Evangeline was stunned she naturally assumed the photos were off some boyfriend to discover they were all of the Belarusian's brother was a shocker and indeed odd. Then again she'd been dealing with Vash's sister complex her entire friendship with the Swiss, so she wasn't as badly freaked. But still this shrine was odd.

"Ahh I've never met him and I don't plan on it."

"Dobra, brother is mine. We're going to marry someday." Natalya actually smiled at that thought going off into her imagination. While her roommate just laughed at the strange comment. Definitely weird and slightly creepy but this girl seemed like fun they could be friends.

* * *

Ivan Bragniski sighed in contentment at his new roommate. The little Canadian was nervously unpacking both his and the Russian's things. All Ivan had to do was unpack his vodka and gun stash putting it in one of the closet drawers. This of course got a nice squeak out of the Canadian.

"You're from Canada da?"

"Y-yes."

"You don't have a twin or a brother do you?" The Russian asked thinking of the annoying American, that boy seemed like a fun guy but also someone that could easily annoy him and stop him from having fun. If this was the American's relation he wanted to know now.

"No, why."

"Good, I trust you're good with schoolwork da?" He smiled sweetly at the poor boy. Then the Canadian could be all his.

"Y-yeah, umm… why?" He shifted towards the bathroom, the Russian was truly scaring him.

"I require a comrade who is good with that sort of thing. You shall tutor me and asset me in homework. "He beamed while Matthew couldn't help thinking he'd end up doing the homework instead of just helping.

"S-sure I guess I could help."

"Yay. I'm sure we shall be good friends da."

* * *

Alright sorry for not posting in forever, but to be honest I haven't had a whole lot of time. Sorry… especially if I got the characters wrong OC or none (I've never really written for anyone besides US, UK, Canada). Anyways this is roommates part one. And I'd like to give you a bit of notes before the translation.

Why they keep saying for a half year's because the second half is in France.

Official Pairings USXUK, RussiaXChina (sorry Fyodor but it got more votes but I made Russia and Canada roommates to help compensate.) Getalia. Others you're free to still vote on. Yes a few OC characters I've accepted to have a relationship with a Nation.

They are Evangeline and Swiss eventually. Australia and Mia. Susanna and Norway. Hayli and Iceland. (I might do more later.)

Oh sorry Sheep I made you German cause I have so many Americans, sorry. By the way I've never used the word Sheep so much lol. Twas fun.

Translations (Via Goggle Translator)

Mein Gott- My god

Ja- German yes

Gatto- Italian for cat

Bruder- German for brother

Auf Wiedersehen- Good bye

Sie könnten nicht tun- could you not do that

Dobra- Belarusian Good

Dy- Belarusian for yes

Danke- German for thanks

Da- Russian Yes

See you next time which hopefully well be soon!


End file.
